


Doubt, masks and yigas.

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of the heros [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: The group head to gerudo due to Loren and Rijus concerns about a shadow figure and Lydia's doubts come back into her mind.Lydia is backed into a corner and is forced to use the fierce diety mask as a last resort.
Series: Tales of the heros [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079582
Kudos: 1





	Doubt, masks and yigas.

**Author's Note:**

> Over 5k words for a one shot!  
> I had trouble ending this one it was so good. 
> 
> But yeah, Lydia uses the fierce deity mask and Deity likes Lydia too much to vacate the mask so they're staying round.
> 
> And Time is the only one allowed to call Lydia Wild Pup because the others are sure that if they tried to use it she'd actually bite them.
> 
> Either way im proud of this one shot because its the longest one I've ever done and i literally just did this for my own indulgence
> 
> Edit: there's so many typos. So. So many

"how much further until we reach..where are we going again?" Sky asked, a small yawn leaving him

"We are going to Gerudo! Riju and Loren said there's been something going on around that area and asked us to take a look" Lydia stated, holding the sheikah slate up to the sky as the group walked on the road to Gerudo, Phantom nickering slightly and shaking his head

Over the course of the month that the group of Links had been in the 'wild hyrule' (Named that by Sky, legend and hyrule), the group have gotten to know Lydia and 'wild' (again, a nickname from Hyrule and legend) and their lives here. 

Hyrule and sky had wanted to see no more blood moons. Ever. 

There had been a **small** incident revolving around Lydia in zonai armour, a malice lynel and a lizalfo. She was pretty sure those two out of the entire group had the worst nightmares. 

But apart from the blood moon, the group had been introduced to Riju a few weeks after they settled here and they even got to see little ganny (Riju had visited hateno to see when her **husband** was coming home. And she brought little ganny along because he missed his favourite aunty) 

And Time had gone to the domain with Lydia and got to meet Sidon and Ruta. 

It may have been a **family hero** thing but, she was kinda happy that Time took a liking to her two boys and he had asked to visit the domain again the next time she was visiting home. 

"Did your brother say what was happening?" Time asked, his brow furrowed in concentration behind her. 

"No. Only that there's been these sort of shadow figures lurking about outside the town walls. He reckons they're hollows but…Aether isn't back. I would've got a vision otherwise" Lydia stated, Closing an eye and looking at the slate again. 

"Do you think they're after ganny?" Sky asked and Lydia froze. Sky immediately realised his mistake and started to backtrack, "i mean- uh- yeah i have nothing" 

"nice going sky. She was the only **sane one** and now you broke her" Fours voice cut through the short silence. 

"no..no Sky has a point. Dad, remember big ganon, spirit, red hair, gave me a crisis?" 

"Oh how could i **forget**. You kept staring at his chest and then freaked out because you thought you were cheating on Sidon" Wild stated, an amused snort leaving him

"hey-! I thought we agreed to not mention that part again" Lydia huffed out, "But..he mentioned that Aether would only be a temporary host until a reincarnation of him arrived" that made a frown appear on Wilds face. 

"now that you mention it…you may be right. Ganny's been here for 2 years now...its not like Demise would possess a child, right?" 

"...its demise" Lydia said, anger in her voice and a deathly glare in her eyes, "it'd do anything to get its original host back." the group fell silent, four and twilight looking to one another, silently contemplating on what to say. 

"changing subject" Hyrule started, " **why** do you have a wrap around you?" Lydia blinked before looking down to her wrap

"Ruta's in there sleeping" 

"The baby fish!?" Legend exclaimed 

"yup. He wanted to see Riju and Loren again so i couldn't see why not" Lydia scratched the side of her cheek and Legend stammered. Did Lydia just bring Ruta along on deadly treks whenever she felt like it?

A small snicker had left hyrule and Warriors gently hit the back of the other heros head, "Legend has acceptably concerns. Lydia, what if we run into an ambush?" 

"Ruta is a very heavy sleeper. He was actually on vah ruta when we fought against Aether the second time….though he **sneaked on** " Lydia shook her head at that, "so i just decided it'd be easier to take him with me if i went on a travel" 

"hm…that makes sense" twilight stated, better to bring kids along willingly instead of them causing hastle and getting into trouble. 

"we'll stop at the next available stables before the one near gerudo to take a rest." Wild stated, the group nodding in agreement. 

* * *

Tabantha stable was a very quick pitstop. The group had a very filling lunch, Ruta having some fish fillets pre cut by Lydia and Ruta had time to stretch his legs and even play a quick game of hide and seek with wind. (Ruta had recently said he liked wind. He was the only link that wasn't scary, Lydia had found that **hilarious** because four had a colourful tunic on and sky was as dopey as…well **sky** ) 

Time, Twilight, herself and her father were off discussing battle plans for when the time came to fight. 

Sky, four, legend and hyrule were playing card games and Warriors was keeping a close eye on both wind and Ruta. 

"i personally believe its hollows." Lydia stated, stroking her chin in thought. 

"hollows **or** the yiga clan" Wild added and a small nod left Lydia. Those damn yiga were everywhere recently. 

"How bad are these hollows?" Time asked

"They're made of pure malice. Touch one and you get burnt and possibly infected" Lydia stated Grimley, pulling her arm guard off and pulling her sleeve up to show a rather large burn type mark that was in the form of a hand. 

Twilight and Time let a small grimace out. 

"if you can, leave me and Lydia to fight those things." Wild added. 

"The yiga are easy to deal with. Drop a bomb and wait for a molduga to eat them" Lydia stated, waving her hand nonchalantly. 

"I have a question" Twilight asked, then continued, "...what if its both the hollows **and** the yiga?" 

"..then we'll have a very large problem" Wild murmured out. 

* * *

The group set off around sunset. Lydia in front on phantom, Time sitting behind her and ruta was back in his wrap. 

Wild was at the end of the pack on Epona, wind sitting behind him and slowly dozing off due to the steady rhythm of Epona's walking. 

"Once we reach the wasteland stable we'll board Phantom and Epona and trek to gerudo on foot" Lydia said, Slowing Phantoms walking pace and pulled her bow and arrows out, docking a fire arrow against the strings and sending it shooting off towards a lizalfo before carrying on. 

"sounds like a good idea." Time said, nodding his head in agreement and glanced back to see how the others were doing. 

They seemed to be in good spirits and were talking amongst themselves. That was a rarity during their travels and a warm smile had settled onto times face. He quite liked this hyrule. 

Okay it may be completely wild and chaotic at times and the blood moon (along with lydia) Terrified some of the group but, he wouldn't say no to staying here a little bit longer. And if he had to be honest, Learning about Lydia was fascinating. 

The first hero in their line to not hold the name Link (and that was a blessing in disguise actually. Didn't have to think of a nickname for her) and the first to actually hold royal blood. The mementos of the past she held were also interesting. 

She had two masks from his adventures in Termina - Majora's mask and the fierce deity mask and she also held the ocarina of time (which he thought was **very** impressive) and she also had a relic from twilight's era too. Midna's headguard he believed. 

Though, he was a bit concerned with Lydia holding the fierce deity mask, it still held tremendous power and he hope that she didn't have to use it. At all. 

"hey, old owl" 

"im not an **old owl** " Time grumbled out. 

"old owl." That was fours voice, "so, what's the plan?" 

"we'll discuss that when we get to the next stable" 

* * *

When the sun started to rise, they made it to the stable in the outskirts of gerudo. Lydia and wild boarded their horses, paying for the beds at the inn so the others could get a good few hours of sleep. 

Lydia sat by the cooking pot, both hands out as she collected a big ball of moisture from around her and then rubbed it all over Ruta (Water mage powers. She couldn't be more thankful) to keep his scales nice and gleaming and took a sip from her coffee. 

She was… Nervous. 

She had no idea what to expect when they reached the town. 

Obviously her nervousness could be sensed by the wolf inside twilight and a wet nose poked her arm. Lydia glanced to the side, a small smile deciding to settle on her face and stroked the fur of the wolf 

"Heya boy...could you tell im nervous?" a small laugh left her, "i don't know what im expecting to find when we get there.." Lydia pursed her lips together in thought before taking a long sip from her drink. 

A small snuff left the wolf, leaning his head against Lydia's leg and a small snort left her. "You're only saying that because of the blood moon. 

This is different..i don't want my family hurt..i don't want to fail them…i.." _i don't want to fail you - my ancestors - predecessors._ Lydia bit the inside of her lip and looked away. The master sword was heavy on her back and it was only now reminding her of how high a price she could potentially pay for her failures. 

She hated the looming doom. The dread rushing to meet her veins. She absolutely loathed it. 

During their time here, Twilight had come to notice something about Lydia. She constantly second guessed herself all the time. Always had that voice in the back of her mind on loudspeaker and let her anxiety get the better of her **all the time.**

She was a great fighter. **spectacular** even. A bit wild and feral at times but twilight couldn't really say anything. When he was a wolf he'd tear out the throats from enemies. 

She had a primal instinct to fight. 

The wolf gave a small 'awoo', nuzzling against her leg. 

"...thanks bud...i guess i needed this talk" Lydia finished the last of her coffee, putting her mug away and stood up from the fire. 

"Okay you leave in an hour. My dad will guide you to gerudo. Im going on ahead with Ruta" Lydia said, loud enough for the group to hear. 

Hyrule, legend, Sky and warriors all looked to each other with concern for Lydia before going back to what they were doing and the rest of the group nodded at the plan. 

After packing up her stuff and making sure Ruta was comfortable in his wrap, she hugged wild, promising to stay safe and headed off to gerudo town. 

* * *

The walk was a bit more difficult than she wanted it to be. But she coped. 

And it gave her time to sort through her thoughts. Lydia rummaged through her satchel, pulling out the deity mask and ran a hand over the front of it, the mask calling out for her to put it on and to use the power within it. 

The mask was strange…she didn't really know **why** skully had given it to her. Maybe he thought she'd need it for an impossible fight. Or maybe he gave it to her because it was a nice collection piece. 

Whatever the case, there was some funky energy coming from the mask. 

She made it to gerudo town, waving hello to the guards as she entered and headed straight to the chiefs house. 

"hello…?"

"LYDIA!" Lydia jumped in surprise at hearing Rijus voice and the chief ran over and hugged her friend….sister-in-law. Right. Lydia alway forgets that. 

"oh how are you! Its been too long" a small shrug left Lydia, then ruta decided to pop his head out the wrap and a small squeal left Riju, "Ruta! He's looking just like sidon each day. Oh- come up, Lorens just about waking up" 

'..Seriously?' 

"he likes the bed" Riju stated and a bright laugh escaped from Lydia. Thats Loren alright. 

"So…where are the other links and your dad?" 

'went on ahead. Dads guiding them here. Hey Riju?' 

"hm?" 

'...do you know if the shadow people are hollows or yiga?' Lydia asked and Riju pursed her lips in thought 

"i…don't believe them to be Yiga. There were **malice flecks** floating about Lydia" an inward sigh left Lydia. Okay so there was obviously gonna have to be a look out at night. 

But for now she pushed that from her mind. Riju led her upstairs and loren was **still** sleeping. And in the cot in the next room, Ganny was awake and babbling. Then screeched when he saw Lydia Ganny threw his arms up. 

She won't lie, she's missed Ganny very much. Ruta wasn't so keen on Ganny but he was warming up to the gerudo. 

Lydia set Ruta down in the play pen and Riju did the same to Ganny, a happy laugh leaving from him and clapped his hands. 

"Oi! Loren get up you lazy Voe!" Riju yelled out from the other room and a small yelp had come from Loren. It was probably riju yanking his ear or… **something else.**

"g-give me a few minutes!" Loren squeaked out and Lydia then doubled over in laughter. 

* * *

"so, they're not Yiga. At all?" Lydia asked her brother and Loren shook his head. 

"Its just as Riju said. There were malice flecks coming off these things. They're not hollows either…at least i don't think so." Loren said, a tired sigh leaving him. 

"...Loren...don't worry. Whatever this is won't get Ganny." Lydia put a gentle hand on Lorens arm, a small smile on her face

"Thanks lyds. C'mon, im sure the others are stuck in the bazaar for now" a small snort left her

"last on there is a guardians dinner" Lydia stated, nudging Loren and jumped from the balcony, gliding down with her paraglider. 

"That's cheating!" 

"bite me!" 

* * *

"Why do we have to be at the bazaar?" wind asked, a small pout on his face

"Because Gerudo don't like men in there" Twilight stated, leaning against a palm tree he was sat against. 

"Lorens a male though" 

"He's married to the chief" Legend pipped in and a small grumble left Wind. 

"...Where's wild?" Hyrule asked and the small group looked about in confusion. 

"heya ladies" Lydia called out to them and the group collectively screamed (apart from time), whipping their heads about to see Lydia with a nice pile of gerudo clothes. 

"couldn't get special access for all of you" well that was a lie. She **could've** but she didn't want to, "so you'll have to wear these. Apart from time he's fine" 

"what!? That's so unfair!" that was sky complaining. 

"listen. They didn't have a size big enough for him. He's a giant!" Lydia argued. Also a lie. Riju let Time come over whenever he wanted to. Though he hadn't taken her up on the offer yet. 

"Suit up ladies!" the group groaned. 

* * *

During the walk to the town, Loren had **finally** caught up halfway and he choked down laughter from looking at the group. 

"this is rubbing against places that is not supposed to be rubbed" Hyrule grumbled out. Twilight had refused and took his chances and Wind didn't look bothered at all. 

"I dunno what you guys are going on about. This is soft!" 

* * *

With much laughter from Loren and Lydia and a **lot** of complaining from most of the links, they arrived at Rijus place and were all sat down across a table to talk about their next plan of action. 

"wait wait wait. What did you say?" Hyrule asked, his attention turned to Loren. 

"its not yiga or hollows…its something else that's got infected by the malice - demise. A part of demise uh- im rambling im not functioning well" 

"What loren is trying to say is" Lydia started, sipping at her tea, "this is a new enemy we're facing. It could be stronger than both the hollows and yiga combined." 

"Then what are we gonna do?" Four asked, at the far corner of the table. 

"I'll be scouting for tonight. Gain what i need to. Dad knows a few locals around here so he can ask a few questions and captain can ask the soldiers if they've seen anything strange. 

If that's okay with you Warriors." Warriors nodded, perfectly fine with Lydia's suggestions 

"The rest of you can take this time to look around the town and buy defence items as well as food and weapons. There's a secret shop that sells voe clothes and they'd be a bit more comfier than the vai clothes you have on. You also won't overheat" Lydia said, hiding her wavering smile behind her cup

"I can't believe you tricked us into wearing these" Legend started and a small snicker left Lydia. 

"dunno why you're complaining legend, the vai clothing are really comfortable" Loren stated, an amused grin coming to his lips

"...wilds family are crazy. They're crazy" legend blurted out and the twins burst out laughing 

"You could say we're-" 

"Lydia no-" Four yelled out 

" **crazy wild!"**

"oh she's done it" Hyrule said, a bemused look on his face. The twins kept laughing, Lydia doubling over and fell onto the floor with a 'thump' and loren paused, looked over to see Lydia silently laughing and Loren let a wheeze out. 

The group then looked at wild laughing at the twins antics and he also, fell out his seat and to the floor

"Are we sure these three are sane?" four had asked and the rest of the group shrugged. 

"Let them have fun. We don't know what we'll go against in a few days" Time spoke up, an amused smile on his face at the family. 

He missed goofing around with Malon. He'll have to do that the next time he's back at his hyrule. 

The giggles eventually died down, Lydia and Wild pulling themselves back onto their seats and lydia coughed. 

"right so. Meeting dismissed! Oh- Time, could i speak to you?" 

"Of course you can wild pup" Lydia raised a brow at that. 

"wild pu- you know what, i think i know where i got that nickname from" that blood moon. She was sure of it. 

An amused chuckle left Time and he followed her out to the balcony. Time had to admit, the view was nice. You could see for miles. 

Lydia then rummaged about in her bag and pulled out the deity mask, her hand running across the front of the mask. 

"...how powerful is this mask?" 

"you aren't thinking of wearing it are you?" 

"no! Well…if we have no possible way of getting out of this alive then…maybe.." Time had frowned at that response. Did lydia think they were going to die? 

"Lydia. I've only used the mask once facing off against Majora but it holds incredible power…power that can take a complete hold on you. I suppose you've heard it call to you?" 

"ah- yeah…yeah i have..its...its pull is stronger than the master swords. More ancient.." Lydia held the mask up to the sky, a small sigh leaving her

"im sorry i- i shouldn't have this i don't know why skull kid even gave it to me in the first place" 

"No please, keep it. Its in far better hands" a small chuckle left Time, "but...that mask is very powerful. I only wore it once...and if i had worn it again i don't think i would've come back" a small frown rested on Lydia's face

"i see…I'll keep this in mind..thank you" Lydia put the mask away and looked out to the desert, Naboris walking about in the distance 

"Lydia, i don't get soft **often** " 

"yes you do old owl" Lydia quipped, a small laugh leaving her and allowed time to continue

"...as i said. I don't get soft **often** . But, if i ever had a daughter, I'd want her to be as courageous and wild as you. Wild as in going on **adventures.** Not your version of wild, Wild pup" 

"you wound me" Lydia let a pout out, "But, thank you….that's actually made me really happy. 

We should **probably** get back inside. Dread to think what sky and hyrule are doing to poor ganny." 

"probably a good idea. They argue on who's the leader when im away for an hour" 

"oh Hylia…" an amused snort left Lydia and began to walk inside. 

Time was **definitely** the wise old dad of the group. To lydia? Wise old grandpa.

* * *

In hindsight. 

Lydia's plan was **good theoretically.** But she didn't exactly expect their new foe to provide a sneak attack. 

Especially when they were all outside playing with the sand seals.

"Its an infected yiga!" Lydia had looked up and saw the yiga member in the distance, flecks of malice floating away from it. The yell from Lydia had caused the group to take arms. 

Lydia drew her bow, a bomb arrow in her hand and shot it directly at the yiga. The Yiga swung a windblade at the arrow and a small gulp left her. 

"BLADEMASTER!" Lydia called out at the top of her lungs, alerting the guards inside the walls

"this doesn't look good." Sky said, worry evident on his face. 

"i got a plan. Who's good with a bow?" Lydia asked. 

Wild, Twilight and time raised their hands and a small nod left her. Okay. Bit less than she wanted, "okay…you three get to high vantage points at the top of the town. We need to injure it as much as we can. Use **whatever arrows you have**." The trio nodded and ran back into the town to get set up. 

"sky, warriors, hyrule, with me. We'll be attacking it directly. And as for four, legend and wind, stand down. If any of us tire out or get hurt you'll be tagged in. 

We can't afford everyone to get injured all at once." lydia guessed they had two minutes tops to get everything ready. 

Lydia hurried inside the town, slipping into an empty building and changed into her zonai armour. Attack boost is such a nice perk to this set she had to admit. She ran back out, skidding to a stop in the sand and got an attack elixir from her bag, pulling the cork with her teeth and spat it to the floor before downing the concoction. 

"Remember. Don't touch it. The malice can and **will** burn you and may infect you." 

"hey warriors, Lydia's giving you a run for your captain position!" Sky joked out and a small rumble of laughter left the group 

"this isn't my first rodeo dealing with this type of stuff." Lydia called back, "if you have to, fall back." Lydia stated, eyeing the malice infected blademaster with caution and then, they warped straight in front of them. 

No one moved for a few minutes until Lydia pulled the master sword from her back, holding it in the air before pointing it at the malice yiga. 

Arrows were shot simultaneously and Lydia let a war cry out, a snarl on her face and charged forward, Sky, hyrule and warriors running after her, the trio drawing their swords as they ran. 

Lydia jumped and rolled over an attack from the yiga, crouched as she landed and continued running, skidding under the legs of the yiga and ran her sword across the yigas leg. 

A frown knitted her brows together as she saw the slash she made instantly vanish. Getting up, lydia drove the sword into the chest of the yiga, planting her foot on the yigas back and pulled her sword out, pushing the yiga into the sand

"The malice is healing over my attacks! 

We need to attack and not let up!" a wince had left Lydia, pulling her foot up from the yigas back and looked down to see a malice burn on the sides and under her foot. 

Lydia jumped back, heading back to where sky, hyrule and Warriors were and let a small breath out. 

A second round of arrows were shot towards the yiga and this time, all four had charged, slashing at the yiga and attacking in various places. 

One attack had hit Sky and the hero was sent flying into the sand, "Sky! Are you alright?" a small cough left Sky before sticking a thumbs up to Lydia. 

* * *

"no-! Sky! Hyrule! Get up!" lydia rolled in front of sky, holding her sword up and grabbing sky's, forming an X and pushed again the blade of the yiga blademaster. 

How had everything gone so wrong? 

They had nearly defeated this bastard and then it attacked Twi, Time and her dad. Three consecutive wind attacks from the windblade. All three went down. 

Then it was warriors.

Then sky. 

Hyrule. 

"Lydia!" that was fours voice

"Fall back! Get inside and make sure time and the other two are okay!" Lydia yelled back, an eye squinted and finally pushed the yiga back and stabbed her sword into the yiga's stomach before standing up. 

She was bleeding, bruised, she had even more malice burns now and they were **so painful**. So painful that she was worried she'd actually pass out from them. 

She couldn't. She wasn't letting **anyone else** fall or get injured because of this. A small groan left sky and Lydia looked behind her, a hopeful look in her eyes

"Sky-" he..he was okay. Sky opened an eye, looking bleary-eyed at lydia before his eyes widened 

"lydia..look- look out!" a wheeze left sky, lydia turned too late and got picked up by the blademaster, a struggled wheeze leaving from her before getting thrown into the sand, the contents of her bag spilling everywhere and Lydia's own sword was pushed through skin and muscle and into her own stomach, a ragged scream escaping her and she kicked her foot against the stomach of the yiga. 

She **couldn't die here**. Hands patted the sand around her, hurried and panicked gasps leaving her because that bastard was going near hyrule and she couldn't do anything because she had a sword in her damn sto-

Her hand knocked against a mask and looked to her right. The deity mask. 

Lydia gripped onto the hilt of her sword with her left hand and began to pull, a scream getting ripped from her throat and slowly began to stand up, blood gushing out from the gouge the sword made. A blood slicked hand tightly gripping the mask

"oi! Yiga bastard!" Lydia took a step forward, ripping the zonai headset from her head, "you leave them alone and face me!" lydia stood up straight, shoulders squared and eyed the yiga before pushing the mask onto her face. 

And..the rush of power was **overbearing**. She felt stronger…so much stronger and felt invincible! Looking down to herself, she was in blue and a glowing sword in her hands. Lydia - no…no what was she called? 

Not lydia…Lydia was weak willed. 

Deity. Thats who she was now. 

A grin came to deity's face, flicking their sword to the side before rushing towards the yiga, jumping up, the sword held downwards and deity pushed it down through the yiga's collarbone, deity planted their feet onto the back of the yiga and pulled the sword clean through before pushing off the yiga and landing gracefully onto the sand. 

Deity had wished this was a much tougher opponent for them. 

Now majora. He was **so much more fun.** Though, the yiga knew how to fight and the malice, although burning the skin it touched on deity, it didn't exactly bother them. 

Deity and the yiga circled each other, red eyes locked onto the mess of malice that resembled a body and the arm that was literally hanging by a thread. 

They both rushed at each other this time. Deity skidded under the yigas sword and swiped their sword against the heel of one of the yiga's feet. 

The yiga warped back a few feet and deity stood up, red eyes glowering at the yiga before getting hit by an attack from the windblade and deity got thrown to the sand. 

Oh so they **were** a tough opponent. This caused a chuckle to leave deity, their sword by their side and ran to the yiga for their second round. 

\-----

The fact that time got thrown back into a stone wall absolutely did **nothing** for his back and he was **definitely** going to ache tomorrow. His ears were ringing and his head hurt. Though nothing a potion won't fix. 

The voice of four cut through the ringing and a look of worry was on the colourful heros face. 

"Im fine, four. Nothing bleeding." Four helped Time up, and time leaned against the small hero for support. 

"Good. Lydia told me, wind and legend to check you three. You got hit pretty good…" a small frown came to fours face

"...How's the fight going out the-" Time got interrupted by a ragged scream and both heros looked out to the desert, fours eyes as wide as dinner plates and pale and time frozen.

He should've been down there to give backup. He should've done something to give aid to lydia but instead he got hit and knocked out for a good duration of the fight. 

"we need to get down there" Time said

"what!? No! Lydia wouldn't want us to charge in and get hurt! And whatever that is…it's too powerful for us to beat.." Four said, voice quiet and time went quiet. 

"...if its too powerful..then wild pup has to use the mask…" he knew how worried she was when she asked about it. He could sense it just from her stance alone. 

"ah- uh- T-time…? She's…the…she's used the mask." Four stammered out and Times eyes locked onto the figure clad in blue. 

He knew that if anyone could do it then. That mask could. 

"...we should head to wild and Twilight. See how they are" Time grunted out and a small nod left four. Time only hoped that Lydia could break the masks spell when all this was over. 

\-----

Small breaths left deity, pushing themselves up from their knee, pushing a foot behind them and hurled their sword at the yiga. Deity's aim was so precise and straight that the sword got lodged in the yiga's head and the malice covered body crumbled to the ground and the malice dispersed. 

The threat was gone. Deity sheathed their sword, turning to see warriors finally coming to and walked over to him. Grabbing a fairy tonic from Lydia's bag and held it out to the captain before walking over to sky after collecting his sword and slung him over their shoulder. Then headed back into the town where the other heros were sat in the middle. 

Deity set sky down gently, laying his master sword beside him and locked eyes with time, a small nod leaving deity and one of their eyes flickered to blue and the mask was pulled from Lydias face. 

"h-hey…guh..dun' feel good…" Lydia mumbled out, her legs sagging under the weight of holding her body up and fell to the ground with twilight catching her just in time.

"oi. You can't go sacrificing your life like that." Twilight scolded and a tired laugh left Lydia 

"nah…rather it be me than you guys" a small wheeze left lydia and slumped against twilight. She was tired…she wanted to sleep now. 

* * *

It was a few weeks later and the group hadn't seen any more sightings of infected malice yiga. Which was a good thing. The group had packed up, intending to head out the next day. 

Wild had warped ruta back home to the domain and Loren was talking to twilight about something. 

"you know wild pup," Time started, looking up to Lydia who was now piggybacking about everywhere on times back, "i think the mask likes you." Lydia scrunched her nose up at that. 

"really? Deity called me weak willed! Though…it may just do that to anyone who wears it." Lydia murmured out and a chuckle left time. 

"perhaps." Lydia slipped down from Times back, her legs wobbling a bit but managing to hold her weight, she then pulled the mask from her bag and time raised a brow at her. 

Just **what** was she doing? 

Lydia brushed some hair away from her face and placed the mask onto her face again. A white light surrounded her and deity stood in place of Lydia. 

_"well…we meet again, young child"_ deity shifted their weight and placed a hand on their hip. 

"...thank you. For helping us.."

 _"well thats what im supposed to do, right? Help when needed. Although i do like…what do you call her? Wild pup? I think I'll stick around for her_. _Strong fighter._

 _And i was wrong about her being weak willed. She has the strongest will I've ever seen."_ a small smile came to deity's face, _"look after her. Her father only does so much before he joins her for trouble."_

"Of course. Wild pup is a one of a kind, i don't think we'd let her go even if she tried" a laugh left the two of them, a small nod leaving deity and they took the mask off, Lydia replacing where deity stood not that long ago. 

"...soft mask" Lydia joked out, placing the mask back into her bag, "so old owl!" 

"im **not old** -" Time started 

"where to next?" Lydia continued, a sparkle in her eyes and then saw a portal open behind time, "ooo new portal!" 

" **Lydia!"** Time and wild both yelled out, running after the heroine. The rest of the group glanced to each other, a small giggle escaping them all and followed after the trio

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry, deity will be back in another one shot.
> 
> Probably when looking for the two idiots who refuse to use maps.


End file.
